


A Little Light Maintenance

by tarradiddle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarradiddle/pseuds/tarradiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for comicdrabbles prompt: Light)</p>
<p>In which Fury learns reason #368 why you should never leave Stark unsupervised on the Helicarrier. Or maybe why you should...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light Maintenance

“ _Sir_ ,” Hill’s voice over the intercom had a clear undertone of _You’re going to want to see this_ , so within the minute, Fury was striding onto the bridge.  
  
“Okay, Stark, what in the name of...” Fury trailed off as he actually came into view.  
  
“Hello to you too, sunshine.” The reply was both muffled and echoey, because Tony was head and shoulders deep in the ceiling above the briefing area. The panel that used to cover that particular light fixture was on the table with some other parts and tools.  
  
Steve Rogers gave Fury a slightly embarrassed look from where he stood under the opening, Stark’s feet on his shoulders, his hands bracing the other man’s ankles. “Director Fury, I was coming to ask you about that intel, when-” his eyes flicked up.  
  
“Hey, blame me, I don’t mind, Cap,” came Tony’s voice from above. “Though you should really blame Fury, because the last time I used the repulsors inside the Helicarrier I didn’t hear the end of it for months.”  
  
Steve sighed slightly. “If you had fallen off that tower of chairs you were making when I came in, no one would have heard the end of it for months.”  
  
One hand snaked down briefly to grab wire strippers out of a pocket. “Ha, ha. Well, you could also blame Fury for the fact that I was sitting here under a flickering light.”  
  
“Five minutes, Stark,” Fury stated flatly. “I asked you to wait for _five minutes_.”  
  
“Under a _flickering light_.”  
  
Fury stepped closer, peering upwards. “We do have a maintenance crew, you know.”  
  
“But they would have just, hmmm, replaced the lamp, which is not necessarily.... Huh.”  
  
Fury and Steve exchanged a glance. There were some small metallic sounds, then a click from above, and the light began to work again. Tony braced a hand on the edge of the opening and leaned over so he could see Fury, Steve shifting to compensate. “Looks like you’re going to want to get a crew in here anyway.” He tossed something small and shiny down, and Fury caught it: a tiny listening device, already neatly deactivated.  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“Ha, yeah, maybe you should make me wait around on your ship more often. No wait, that’s a terrible plan.”  
  
Fury just rolled his eye and handed the device off to Hill, who was already alerting a team to sweep for more.  
  
When he turned back, Stark was looking at the far-off floor with an odd expression.  
  
Fury smirked. “How exactly are you planning on getting down from there?”  
  
“I'm...not. It's really rather nice up here.” He leaned forward slightly. “Hi-ho, Silver! Onward!”  
  
“Uh-huh. Well, when you're ready for that meeting, I'll be in my office.”  
  
“No problem. Come on, Cap, mush!”  
  
Fury turned to Hill on his way out the door. “If they kill each other, I don’t want to know.”  
  
She gave him a patented SHIELD half-smile. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
